


One Day

by Susan_Mia131418



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 尽量不坑, 普通人AU, 神仙爱情, 绝代双骄, 长篇缓更
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susan_Mia131418/pseuds/Susan_Mia131418
Summary: 脑洞来自小说《One day》。 贝皇（依然）是个BG渣，和克圣大学毕业一夜情后一直暗（明）恋他的克圣对他越发念念不忘。但两人依旧以挚友关系示人。其实事实是贝皇一直逃避内心对克圣的感情，克圣逐渐心灰意冷但还是狠不下心离开。期间两人都经历了不少人生的心酸冷暖，但始终陪伴在彼此身边。直到贝皇结婚又离婚x3后才在儿子洛塔尔同学和克林西勇敢（？）恋爱的点醒下去找克圣告白，两人幸福快乐的生活在了一起~





	1. Chapter 1

“这一天是我一生中都难以忘怀的，因为它使我的内心起了巨大的变化。任何人如果遇上这相似的经历也会是难忘的，谁都可以想象得出，谁能遇上这一个特别的日子，就会感到这一天过得是多么的不相同啊。你不妨暂停一下看书，人生好比是一条长链，无论是金做的或是铁做的，无论是荆棘编成或是花卉织成，如果没有这具有纪念意义的一天中制作的第一环，你就不可能经历这样的一生。”  
                                                         ——查尔斯·狄更斯《远大前程》

1967年7月7日 星期日 德国 慕尼黑       

克鲁伊夫轻轻掀开被子的一角，尽量使自己和床垫间的摩擦再小一些，在单薄的床板发出“吱呀”声前抢先一步离开了它。他回头看了一眼缩在被单中男人安静的睡颜，心满意足地露出了一个羞涩的浅笑，然后便抓起床头柜上的一包廉价香烟，走到卫生间抽起来。划开火柴所迸发出的火花噼里啪啦地作响，他有些庆幸地盯着反锁的门，随即贪婪地猛吸了一口气。所谓“事后一根烟，快活似神仙”啊。

他对于昨晚发生的一切和躺在身边的男人还带有梦幻般的难以置信。经历了四年的空窗期，此刻的他却在大学生涯的最后一夜和暗恋了三年十个月零二十四天的男人睡在了同一张床上。哪怕这对那个男人来说不过是一年三百六十五天中一个再平常不过的夜晚罢了。他讽刺地笑笑，又在鼻子的抽动中皱了皱眉。他从未觉得烟味如此令人生厌。在盯着镜中苍白的自己十秒后，他毅然决然地拿起了水龙头旁的牙杯。

 

在门关上刹那发出的微乎其微的响声中，贝肯鲍尔猛地睁开了眼睛。实际上他已经醒了有一会儿了，只是当看到身边的男人小心翼翼的下床动作时，他就打消了宣告这一事实的念头，颇为好笑地注视着这一切。在卫生间的门最终关上的瞬间，他已经准确无误地找到了压在床底的内裤，正努力回忆着玄关的方向。

他不得不承认昨夜是一个美妙的夜晚，但这并不能左右他准备溜之大吉的决定。约翰•克鲁伊夫，他和约翰•克鲁伊夫在大学的最后一天上了床。单是昨夜就足够抵得上他四年做过的所有荒唐事。大学四年，他们也被放在一起比较了整整四年——呵，文学系的圣约翰和金融系的凯撒。他记得他那张无论在任何时候都显得冷若冰霜的脸，记得有时从他嘴里吐出来的讽刺晦涩的话语——但也就仅此而已了。他不否认自己对克鲁伊夫其人充满了好奇——甚至些许倾慕，但这并不能改变他刻意回避这个荷兰佬的事实。或许如果没有那些没完没了的比较，他们会成为朋友的。贝肯鲍尔半是遗憾，半是讥讽地想。至少他对现在的圈子感到很满意——一群谈得来、玩得开又不如他的朋友——他享受那种众星捧月、被人肯定的感觉。

正当他把皱巴巴的衬衫套到一半的时候，卫生间的门很不配合地开了。该死。贝肯鲍尔暗自咒骂了一声。

“你不是准备拍屁股走人吧？”克鲁伊夫眯起了眼睛，一针见血地戏谑道，眼神淡淡地扫过贝肯鲍尔半穿的衣服。

被戳穿的贝肯鲍尔并没有恼羞成怒。相反，他一屁股坐在了床上。“我只是想让自己在床上舒服点，约翰。”他无比自然地叫出这个名字，语气显得那样的淡定，“你的床板咯着我了。”

克鲁伊夫简直快要相信这鬼扯的话了。他顺从地在他身旁坐下，尽量压低声音提议道：“再睡会儿好吗？”

“好。”

两人在窄小的单人床上并肩躺下。克鲁伊夫能感受到男人冰冷的小腿和结实的胸肌。贝肯鲍尔无比慷慨地将手臂绕上了他的肩。

“你有想过之后的生活吗？我是说，未来的规划？”克鲁伊夫漫不经心地拧开了沉默的瓶盖，扭头看向身边的男人。他一直对“英俊”一类的词很鄙夷，认为那是书中形容男主角的陈词滥调，但他确实找不出第二个词来形容贝肯鲍尔了。他的长相既有别于一般人口中的“好看”，又不能用“秀气”来描述——或许“英俊”这个词是最合适的。是的，一种五官端正的英俊。

显然贝肯鲍尔也察觉到了自己在看他。他甚至故意将环着他脖颈的手臂弯曲起来，好让他清楚地看到他精壮的肱二头肌。那是他长年累月坚持锻炼的证明。但同时眼角下明显的黑眼圈和有些苍白的嘴唇又暴露了他夜夜笙歌的事实。

贝肯鲍尔闻言惊讶地看了克鲁伊夫一眼，似乎是第一次正视这个男人。“未来？”他喃喃道，似乎在琢磨这个词的深意，随即又发出一阵低沉的笑声，“不如你帮我想想吧。”

“我？”

“是啊，你觉得未来的我会是怎样的？”贝肯鲍尔嘴角勾起一丝玩味的笑意。

“哦，那场景我简直信手拈来。”

“说下去。”

“让我看看，不妨先说说四十岁的你吧…”

“当然。”贝肯鲍尔夸张地挑了挑眉，漫不经心地玩着精心修剪过的指甲。

“那是几几年的事了？1985？”在得到了对方的点头后，克鲁伊夫继续带着坏笑描绘着，“那时的你正开着一辆敞篷跑车…至于牌子…或许是奔驰吧…但那不重要…”他打了一下贝肯鲍尔不安分的手，“你已经经历过三段失败的婚姻，甚至没能留下一个孩子…”

“没有孩子？”

“没有孩子。车上可不止有你，还有你的第四任妻子，嗯…她比你整整小二十岁，身材火辣，是个混血超模…我是说，在你们结婚前是个超模。你们是在慕尼黑的车展上认识的，”他伸手胡乱比了一个方向，“她当时就软绵绵地靠在后视镜上，冲你露出她那闪着白光的牙齿…”那情景把他自己都逗乐了，“你们有一搭没一搭地聊着，从天气讲到乡下的果园，从路边烦人的交警谈到早上酒店令人作呕的早餐。后座上的网球拍和钓鱼竿还在乒乓作响，地上还残留着红酒瓶的碎片。但这一切都只是为了掩饰一个无比尴尬的事实：你们的婚姻，你的第四段婚姻，离结束已经不远了——你的第五任妻子，那个公司秘书正向你招手呢。”

周遭突然陷入了死一般的沉静。克鲁伊夫平生第一次听到了窗外窸窸窣窣的鸟鸣。我到底在干什么？他很想狠狠地掐一把自己。用最恶毒的话挖苦你喜欢了四年的人——这还真他妈的像你会干出来的事。

“如果我在你心中这么…咳，轻浮…或许我该走了。”

“别…”克鲁伊夫忙不迭地说，“现在才凌晨三点…再睡会儿吧。”

“我不明白，”贝肯鲍尔这才不情愿地把脚重新放进被子里，他其实并没有要离开的意思，只是想听克鲁伊夫亲口挽留他。毕竟谁愿意离开这暖和的被窝呢。“我们才刚刚认识…不超过十二个小时…为什么你会觉得我是这样的人…”

“我太了解了，你们这一类人…”

“这一类？”

“就是那种有空就会在地中海的游艇上，带着一两个混血美女，开香槟溅自己一身的人…”

“我有那么混蛋吗？”他一边问着，一边将手搭在了克鲁伊夫光滑细腻的腰身上。

克鲁伊夫发出一阵清脆的笑声，抬头吻了吻男人的嘴唇。“这就是你。”他耸耸肩，用那双大眼睛无辜地盯着贝肯鲍尔，“满口时髦词汇，派对不停，自诩聪明当下又一事无成…”

“那你干吗还跟我上床？”贝肯鲍尔右手上的力道又重了几分，左手伸到了约翰的大腿内侧。

回答他的是克鲁伊夫含糊的喃喃和贴上来的嘴唇。

然后他们又爽爽地干了一炮。

 

听到身边的男人均匀的呼吸声，贝肯鲍尔如释重负地将身体完全陷入粗糙的被单中，视线正好对上头顶已经开始脱落的白漆。他不动声色地扯了扯嘴角，决定等他睡熟就溜之大吉。弗朗茨百无聊赖地转过头，仔细打量起克鲁伊夫的长相来：他很漂亮，甚至可以用精致来形容。高挺的鼻梁，白皙的皮肤，红润的薄唇让他下意识地舔了舔下嘴唇。最令他印象深刻的是那双眼睛，撇去过厚的褶子和眼袋不谈，里面射出来的清冷光芒总是夹杂着戏谑，让他感到被扒光了一般的不舒服。其实他笑起来很好看，只是在弗朗茨的记忆中他仿佛永远是一副不耐烦的神情。但显然克鲁伊夫似乎对自己出众的相貌并不十分理睬，一头棕黑色的短发几乎是黏在了脸上，眉毛也只是随意地生长，看不出曾经修饰过的痕迹。令他好笑的是他才不过二十出头，脸上的褶子和眼角的皱纹就像是深深浅浅的沟壑一样横在那里。真是个怪人。他抑制住想要伸手去抚平他紧锁眉头的冲动，转而打量起这间窄小的公寓来。

不用看他都知道，凌乱的书桌上一定堆满了未完稿的论文，或许还有雅思贝尔斯的《存在的哲学》。椅子上的那张唱片十有八九是披头士的《Sgt.Pep--per's Lonely Hearts Club Band》。他挑了挑眉。这些所谓的文青，满脑子都是什么反战啊，女性平权啊，曼德拉万岁之类的。殊不知这个时候没有什么比谈论这些话题更能打消性欲了。

床头柜上还放着他的毕业文凭。贝肯鲍尔好奇地去够过来看：毫不意外的双学士。他想象着克鲁伊夫捧着这张纸小心翼翼的样子，忍不住咧开嘴笑了。说不定他的父母还会把它裱起来呢。

“唔…弗朗茨…”克鲁伊夫突然发出了一声喃喃，长长的眼睫毛微微颤动，吓得贝肯鲍尔差点把文凭揉进柜子上还没喝完的酒里，“你说我们俩…算不算相爱？”说完还咯咯地笑了。

“睡吧。”贝肯鲍尔只是轻轻捋了捋克鲁伊夫额前的碎发。

“你明天有事吗？”

“你是说今天？”

“是啊…今天。”

告诉他你很忙。

“没…有。”

“那我们找点事做吧…我是说，我们俩一起。”

等他睡熟了就溜吧。

“好。”


	2. 番外1+2

1967年7月7日 星期日 德国 慕尼黑

他再次睁开眼睛，那个身材匀称健美的男生正站在那里系上了白衬衣的最后一个纽扣。聪明的选择，他想，瞥了一眼一旁晃得厉害的木椅，站着穿而不是坐着。贝肯鲍尔小心地护住口袋里差点叮当作响的硬币，连挪动的步伐都显得不太自然。克鲁伊夫看了一眼收音机闹钟：八点二十分。这么说他们睡了近五个小时，还不算太坏。他觉得自己应该在贝肯鲍尔的手搭上门把前说点什么。

“咳，不是打算不辞而别吧？”

他像是做贼被抓了个现行似地转身：“我不想吵醒你。”

克鲁伊夫被他转身的优雅和从容噎住了。他还是…那么帅。他甚至觉得自己才是那个应该道歉的。“为什么？”

“就因为你睡得很香。”

拙劣的借口。“哦，那我是不是应该谢谢你？”他尽量隐藏自己语气中实实在在的恼怒，使之听上去更像是一种慵懒和随意——就好像自己根本不在乎似的。得了吧，Jopie，你就是很在意。

贝肯鲍尔似乎被这明显的愠怒弄得有些不知所措。“我打算给你留个字条的。”他用手比划着找笔的动作。可离他只有两步远的书桌上明明有一筒可供他抒情的钢笔。

“我不介意。”克鲁伊夫把枕头垫在背后，支撑着坐起来，

“你想走就走吧。大家都是成年人了。”

“Jopie？”他边说边继续把一只袜子套在脚上。

“嗯？”该死，这个昵称从他嘴里念出来还真是性感。

“我度过了非常美好的一晚。”

“哦，当然。从你找鞋的样子就能看得出来。”

“我是认真的。我很高兴在这么久之后我们还有机会…谈心”他抬起头，直视着他的眼睛。克鲁伊夫可以清楚地看见那近乎黑色的瞳仁中掺着的些许深棕。“你非常…聪明。”他揉了把脸，努力寻找着措辞。

呵，聪明？你干吗不干脆说我是个好人？他忍不住笑了出来。而显然自己的反应让弗朗茨更无所适从了。“我是说真的。”他说。

“好吧。你也很…聪明。现在你可以走了。”克鲁伊夫笑着回应道。对方如释重负地挤出一个微笑，忽然走上前来。他早有预料般地扬起了头，却刚好与他擦身而过。弗朗茨低下头，把手伸进了床底。

“袜子在床底下。”他显然已经注意到了他的动作。

“当然。”

贝肯鲍尔轻巧地从地上爬起，坐在床上，用一种活泼但僵硬的口吻说：“我和盖德约好了…你知道的，盖德·穆勒，一起去市郊踢球。”

他点了点头。弗朗茨看着他飘忽的眼神，斟酌着开口：“你在生气吗,Jopie?”

“我？生气？当然不。”约翰又笑了，“我只是觉得你应该叫醒我，而不是鬼鬼祟祟地溜走。”

“我打算留个字条的。”

“那么请问在那张珍贵的字条上你打算说些什么呢？”

“唔…‘我拿走了你的钱包’。”

克鲁伊夫笑了，这次是发自内心的。他的笑有别于低沉和刺耳，是一种悦耳的、赏心悦目的笑，让人不由得想起春天学校刚刚化开的冰雪。贝肯鲍尔忍不住侧过身去吻他。他的嘴唇很软，周身还散发着从床上带来的热气。弗朗茨想加深这个吻，却被克鲁伊夫躲开了。

“我去下卫生间。”他从贝肯鲍尔的臂弯下钻了过去。

“这里有电话吗？”

“在走廊里。你请自便吧，别忘了留下十马克。”他冲他眨了眨眼。

 

“喂，盖德吗？是我，弗朗茨。是这样的，我今天不去踢球了。有个朋友…唔，男性朋友…噢，闭嘴吧！”

他挂掉了电话，转而向厨房走去。

 

 

1967年7月7日 星期日 德国 慕尼黑

贝肯鲍尔抬头看了一眼并不太高的山包，有些烦闷地揉了揉额前的卷毛，颇为好笑地盯着前面的克鲁伊夫。后者正灵活地避开身边杂乱的矮灌木，零散的碎发因为汗水的缘故贴在白皙的脸上。贝肯鲍尔强迫自己把注意力集中在坑坑洼洼的小路上而不是——克鲁伊夫紧俏的臀部和红润的嘴唇。

“你行动很敏捷。”见克鲁伊夫停下来望着他，贝肯鲍尔面不红心不跳地说了一句。

“我像只羚羊。小时候在荷兰，我就经常远足，去荒地和沼泽地踢球。”他冲弗朗茨眨眨眼，“而且我踢得不赖。‘没有生命，我活不下去，没有灵魂，我活不下去。’”

贝肯鲍尔心不在焉地听着，琢磨起克鲁伊夫在引用什么诗歌。他的目光不由自主地攀上了了眼前人轻盈的腰际，透过汗湿的橙色T恤又隐隐凸显出他精瘦的肌肉。他在此时从口袋里掏出一支烟叼在嘴里，凑近并示意弗朗茨为他点燃。

“打火机？”贝肯鲍尔目光炯炯。

克鲁伊夫又向前靠近了一步，将口袋往贝肯鲍尔的大腿上蹭。

贝肯鲍尔轻轻地笑了，用撩拨的目光直视着克鲁伊夫忽闪的眼睛。后者被这眼神刺了一下，不由自主地往后退了一步。前者则不依不饶地逼近，替克鲁伊夫点了烟。他马上吐出一口灰色的烟雾，似乎想用它隔开贝肯鲍尔灰黑色的眼睛。

“别再做傻事了，Jopie,”他在心里默念道，“他只是个普通朋友，仅此而已。”

 

“你怎么样，登山勇士？”他有些戏谑地盯着贝肯鲍尔把石头颠着玩。

“那你觉得我该做些什么？”贝肯鲍尔显然听出了这句话中的讽刺成分，迅速反问道。

“欣赏风景。”

“风景是风景的风景…”

“那是谁写的，雪莱还是华兹华斯？”

贝肯鲍尔叹了一口气，把石子踢到一边，双手叉腰。“好吧，好吧，那我就看风景。”大片的绿色绵延至水蓝天空的尽头，零星点缀着错落有致的红砖屋顶，隐隐约约能瞥见奥林匹克球场的一角，以及慕尼黑大学庄严的凯旋门。贝肯鲍尔深爱这座他度过了近二十二个光阴的城市，但他不得不承认自己还未如此仔细地欣赏它——甚至比不上才来这四年的约翰。他不懂自己怎么能忽视了这么多。

“好美。”他由衷地赞叹道。克鲁伊夫无声地点了点头，嘴角漾开一丝满足的笑意。他们继续攀登，思忖着登顶之后要做什么。


End file.
